


Hero

by love_toxin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Jealousy, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), non-canon elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_toxin/pseuds/love_toxin
Summary: Link's motivations for saving Hyrule aren't what they used to be anymore, after he's met his new adventuring partner.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 214





	Hero

The hero of Hyrule hadn’t always been silent. But that time had long since passed, and now you very seldom heard him speak.

Link followed you everywhere, and when you couldn’t see him, you knew he was watching you from a distance. You would never accuse him of it, of course--what would people say about you, if you claimed the hero of time was spying on you? Why were  _ you  _ so important?

You weren’t. Not in the grand scheme of things, anyways--but to Link you were  _ everything _ , and you realized that that was all you had been reduced to. Link’s  _ “companion”. _

To everyone else, it wasn’t  _ he  _ who was pursuing  _ you _ , you just happened to be by the hero’s side. He would try to touch your hand or lean on you and you would push him away, grateful that he would give you some space afterwards. But it never lasted long, and soon you had fallen into a routine of being approached and rejecting his affections on the daily. He never stopped.

And he never did anything without taking  _ you  _ into account. Even slaying monsters, as was his duty as the hero of time. Link didn’t see it that way, though. He saw it more as…

...a favour.

_ “I’ll destroy that Bokoblin camp if you hold my hand.” _

_ “I’ll fight the Hinox if you give me a kiss.”  _

_ “If I kill Ganon, will you marry me?”  _

Link saw them as trades, he saw your love as something he could  _ earn _ \--even if you rejected him now, if he fought enough monsters and gained enough trophies, he could work his way into your heart just like he gained everything else. His boons, the sword, and the blessings bestowed to him by the Goddess...if he worked hard enough and shed enough blood, you would be his. That was how this was supposed to work, in his mind. And if you didn’t give him his rewards?

...You didn’t know. You hadn’t tried. And you didn’t want to find out, especially not after some of the traumas that had come about when he sensed other people getting close to you…

“...Link, please. Stop pouting. Sidon is our  _ friend _ .”

The hero said nothing, just sat with his back to you, and his feet just next to the pond he was sitting on the edge of. Off to the left of the little clearing you had found him in outside the domain, you spotted the Master sword’s hilt gleaming in the light, with the blade buried in a Lizalfos’ skull. You tried to ignore the brutality with which it had been killed, as well as the crowd of others surrounding it...it wouldn’t have been the first time Link had soaked the ground in blood after one of his fits, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. 

“Link.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, and he only huffed, slowly moving to get up and stand after sitting for so long. He stalked past you as if you didn’t exist, and stepped over the bodies of his foes to close his hand around the hilt of his sword--and with a grunt, as well as a foot on the Lizalfos’ back, he ripped it out of its head with a flourish and a splatter of blood. 

“... _ Friend _ .”

He repeated the word, the tone rolling off his tongue with a tinge of venom that couldn’t be missed. He hadn’t said anything in weeks...and the fact that this was what broke his silence could only mean danger was looming over you.

Link swung the Master sword around a bit, making quick jabs and arcing slices as if he were practicing. But the quiet anger that powered them made you feel like he was imagining your Zora friend on the end of them. It wasn’t until he finally flicked the blood off and slid his weapon back into its sheath that you got closer to him, stepping forward to rest a hand on his arm. You tried to ignore the subtle shiver that ran through his body when you did so. 

“Link...we have to do this. They need our help. They need  _ your  _ help.” 

As if to prove your point, a loud, earth-shaking cry echoed from the other side of the domain, and both of your heads turned to the source--Vah Ruta roared from its place in the reservoir, once again showering the air above with thunderous rain. Even from your place on the other side of the Zora’s home, you could tell it was going to start spitting before long--and with a sigh, you took the Sheikah slate out from your cloak, intent on giving him the information you’d discovered against your better judgement. 

In the few moments it took you to click through the photo album, you remembered back to when Link had first asked you to take the slate for him. Yes, he would use it to access the shrines, or use his runes, and whenever he wanted to check a new region you’d uncovered--but for the most part it was on your person at all times, and you felt you should be grateful to have such a powerful tool to use as you pleased. But it felt heavy in your pocket, whenever you carried it...it felt more like a burden. Like he had just given it to you as another display of his claim on you. It almost felt like an engagement ring, in some strange, unsettling way...but you found the picture you were looking for, and the thought disappeared from your mind.

“Look at this. I managed to take it last night…”

You raised the slate upwards, and Link peered at the sight before him. It was small, almost a dot on the edge of the cliff, as you’d taken it from so far away--but it was clear what it was when you knew what you were looking for. The red mane should have given it away at once. 

“Lynel.”

He muttered, looking more intently at it, until you lowered the slate and turned it so you could see it again for yourself. Even in a blurry, distant picture, it was still terrifying. 

“..Yeah. It’s on Ploymus mountain, above the reservoir. I was talking to  _ Si _ ..s-some of the Zora, and they said it’s where we can get the shock arrows we need.”

You hated to sound like some of the Hylian women that you listened to fawning over him, and always asking for him to show off his strength for them, but there were some things you could do, and some you couldn’t. You said “we” because you adventured alongside each other, but Link was always the one to fight the battles and claim the treasure. You were just tagging along. So as much as you didn’t want to ask for his help, especially when he was in a bad mood, you couldn’t hope to help the Zoras and their home if Link didn’t cooperate. 

In fact, you were so steeped in your clashing thoughts, you only raised your head to meet his eyes when he had gotten close enough for your chests to touch. Slowly, like a lion stalking its prey, Link took a step forwards for every one you took away from him, until you were eventually forced to stop as your back hit the tree he had been sitting beside earlier. With this, there was no way for you to put some distance between the two of you--and his arms came up to trap you on either side, his face leaning in close until his nose brushed against yours. 

“L-L...Link, what-”

The warm breath that washed over you forced the words to fall off your tongue, and suddenly your lips were parted, and ready for him to capture with his own. But for once, he didn’t take the bait, and instead spoke in such a soft tone against them you would have missed it completely, had you not been listening close.

“...If I kill the Lynel, will you hold me?” 

The warmth of his voice didn’t match the coldness in his eyes. It was the same glassy, glazed-over gaze that you watched when he slayed his enemies, or spilled blood, or spoke to anyone that wasn’t you. 

“I want you to touch my hair...lay my head in your lap…” 

He had trapped you, but he still kept a modicum of distance, knowing how you would react if he tried to show you affection without your permission. Even so, you could feel the heat flaring up in his body as the idea ran through his mind--and you knew him well enough to expect what he would be thinking. A Lynel was one of the most frightening, most dangerous enemies one could encounter in Hyrule, and more than enough people stronger than you had fallen victim to their ferocity...so, of course, to slay one would be a monumental achievement, worthy of the highest praise and ceremony. Link didn’t care for celebrations and cheering crowds like that, though...he just wanted  _ your  _ approval. 

By the time the fantasy had fully-formed in his mind, there was no use even trying to make him slow down. Link turned away from you with a familiar gleam in his eyes, and tore off down the path without a second thought, not even caring to walk around the monsters he’d previously slain and running over them without hesitation. It took you a moment or two to realize what he was doing, but by the time you moved to try and stop him, he was already well on his way back to the domain with his hand itching for the hilt of his sword. 

“L-Link?! _ Link!  _ Wait, it’s dangerous! At least bring a potion with you!” 

Your voice carried out into the gorge, but it did nothing but fall on deaf ears. Link would be on Ploymus within the hour, eager to slay the monster as soon as possible and with as much blood spilt as he could...and when he came back you would be waiting as dutifully as you always were, resigned and ready to give him the reward he always felt he  _ deserved _ . 


End file.
